Til the Darkness Ends
by TheGoldenGuardian
Summary: One boy from our reality must journey through many worlds, in search of his friends, and the Keyblade Master


Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters, except for maybe my own made up ones. But besides that, Disney and Squaresoft have complete control over all KH people. Just please don't sue me!! ^_^  
  
Story: This takes place a year after Kingdom Hearts, and before Kingdom Hearts 2 and Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories. It is following a teenager from the world we know (Earth) on a journey through Disney and Final Fantasy worlds. I might add more stuff later, depending on how long I want it to last.  
  
'Til the Darkness Ends  
  
Chapter 1: The World's Collide  
  
Jeff stood in front of his school, holding his backpack and books. He was a 16 year old, about 6'1 which was tall for his age. His long brown hair covered most of his forehead and some of his teal eyes. He stared at it, hard and thoughtful. His thoughts were scattered today, which was different for him. He was thinking about all his problems and his depressions. He reached up with his empty left hand and pushed away his brown hair from his eyes. He let out a deep sigh and looked downward. I just wish something would happen here. Jeff thought to himself. This city is so boring, even Dullsville would be a major attraction. He was lost in his thoughts for a minute before he realized, the bell for high school was ringing.  
  
"Aw, damn it!" He spat, looking back up and lurching foward to the door. Jeff's large 12 in Nikes hit the cement wetly, the remains of last night's storm splashing everywhere when his foot hit the puddle. He ran up the 5 step stairs to the glass front doors. He pulled them open and dashed in.  
  
Jeff entered the main lobby, a desk to his right with the woman who gives late tickets. He walked straight and then left to a red door. He pushed it open and walked into a long hallway. As soon as he entered. He walked down it, passing other hallways leading to lockers and classrooms. He came to the last hallway, which he pulled the door open and walked in. Immdietly he turned to his right and came to a locker. B7. Though Jeff. Lucky B7. He grabbed the lock and started to turn the combination. He had his head down, so he couldn't see around himself. Just as he was about to turn to the last number, a fist slammed into his locker, startling him and causing him to jump back.  
  
There stood his best friend, Jared, with his fist on the locker. His short, gelled brown hair was combed neatly, the front flipped up. His hazel eyes stared at Jeff with a mischevious glint, his perfect teeth baring in a cocky smile. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, typical for him in autumn. His black jeans were long, covering up most of his Saucony shoes. On the buttocks, was the design of a silver dragon. Jeff took a deep breath and pushed the hair from his eyes again.  
  
"What the hell you trying to do?! You nearly had me asphixiate!" "Yea, sure." "Jesus man, I swear one of these days." "Oh calm down, all I did was slam my hand into your locker!" "Yea, while I wasn't looking!!" "Whatever man." Jeff glared at Jared with a hazardous look. Jared just shrugged his shoulders and grinned again. Jeff walked back up to his locker and pulled his lock free. He pulled the handle up and the locker opened.  
  
"You know, I don't understand why you don't have a mirror in your locker, Jeff." Jared pointed out.  
  
"I've told you before, I don't like to look at myself." Came the response from Jeff.  
  
"Why? You look fine to me."  
  
"Well, that's to you."  
  
"You look fine to Gena."  
  
"Well, she's my girlfriend. I have to look good for her."  
  
Jared gave the cocky smile again. "You don't have to. But that's not the point."  
  
Jeff looked back at Jared slowly. "How about we just forget about it, hm?" He said slowly. "So what's on the Hell Agenda today."  
  
"I hear Dragon is absent today."  
  
"Yes!! God, that mummy hasn't been absent all year. Finally!!"  
  
"Oh yea, and you have that test in AP English."  
  
"Damn it!!!" Jeff cursed loudly, slamming his locker. "I forgot!!"  
  
"So? You still studied."  
  
"I should have studied more!"  
  
"Oh stop whining. It's just a qu-"  
  
But Jared was cut off. Suddenly, an explosion went off inside the school. The ground shook furiously and the lockers banged loudly. Jared and Jeff were knocked off their feet. Jared grabbed onto a locker for balance, whilst Jeff slammed onto the floor and hit his head. The school kept shaking for a minute, sounds of things falling and shaking all over. Then it stopped. Everything was quiet again. Jeff stood up slowly, rubbing his head. Jared hoisted himself back into place. Through the open doors, they could seem that outside, the sky had turned black and purple. Jared looked around for any sign of people panicking. Then he turned to Jeff.  
  
"What the hell was that..?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Authors Note: Please review and tell me the story is good or if I should change somethings. I wouldn't matter really, it's only the first chapter :- P. But review anyway. Thanks! 


End file.
